Trouble turned Catalysts
In any story, there comes a time when the hero/heroine gets into some kind of trouble. The trouble can range from being forbidden to accomplish his/her goals and running afoul of an enemy to putting a place in jeopardy and losing control. This, in turn, sets the plot in motion, whether it's in a positive way (like a chance to be heroic or an opportunity to set things right) or a negative way (like bringing shame to a family or an enemy hunting the protagonist down). Examples *After he steals the mystical orb, Star-Lord gets in trouble with Yondu Udonta, who demands a bounty for his capture, leading to Ronan the Accuser and others tracking him down. *As soon as he gets in trouble for endangering the colony, Flik is put on trial but realizes that his error gives him a chance to be heroic and save his race. *Ariel gets in trouble with King Triton for going above the surface, which is the catalyst for her journey to go above the sea. *Bob Parr getting fired after he choked Mr. Huph in anger and throwed him five walls over after he failed to stop a mugger outside the building because of him. *After Mulan messes up big time with the Matchmaker, her advice from her father sets her story in motion. *After Hercules demolishes the marketplace by mistake and is deemed a menace, this drives him to find a place where he belongs so he won't feel like an outsider. *Sid gets in trouble with Manny after Baby T-Rexes demolishes playground for Manny and Ellie's child, which leads to Momma T-Rex hunting him down. *Wendy Testaburger gets in trouble with her parents after she threatened to beat up Eric Cartman after school, even though Wendy tried to explain that Cartman said horrible comments about her presentation in the South Park episode, "Breast Cancer Show Ever". *Steven Universe getting in trouble with the Crystal Gems for disobeying an order in the episode, "Ocean Gem". *Sherman gets in trouble with Mr. Peabody for crashing Da Vinci's flying machine and destroying the priceless historical relic. *Kyle Broflovski gets in trouble with his parents, who scold him for believing that Mr. Hankey is real in the South Park episode, "Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo". *Bart Simpson gets in trouble with Homer for not watching Maggie and is banned from seeing the new Itchy & Scratchy movie. *Timmy Turner gets in trouble with his parents for using the elements from Maho Mushi to ruin both of their jobs and is banned from watching TV. *Angelica Pickles gets in trouble with her father, Drew for wrecking his home office and is sent to her room in the Rugrats episode, "Runaway Angelica". *Liitlefoot and his friends get in trouble for trying to get across the sinking sand when it was dangerous. *After Mr. Fox robs the three farmers named Boggis, Bunce and Bean, they head out to kill him and Mrs. Fox berates him for putting their lives in danger. Quotes Gallery Images Sid getting into trouble with Manny.jpg|Sid gets in trouble with Manny after Baby T-Rexes demolishes playground for Manny and Ellie's child. Ariel forbidden.png|Ariel getting in trouble with her father, King Triton which sets her journey to the human realm in motion. File:Atta and the Queen scolding Dot for trying to fly.png|Dot getting in trouble with her sister and mother Princess Atta and the Queen for attempting to fly before she gets bigger and her wings will grow in. File:Timmy_Turner_getting_punished_by_his_parents.jpg|Timmy Turner getting into trouble with his parents for using the elements of “Maho Mushi” to ruin both of their jobs and is banned from watching TV as well as their relationship is ruined. Peter Quill getting in trouble with Yondu.png|Peter Quill getting in trouble with Yondu Udonta after stealing the Orb Hercules getting in trouble.png|Hercules getting in trouble with the townspeople, setting his journey in motion. Hiro and Tadashi in trouble.png|Hiro and Tadashi Hamada getting in trouble with Aunt Cass. harry_in_trouble.png|Harry Potter getting in trouble with the Dursley Family, setting his first adventure in motion. File:MrTestaburger2.png|Wendy Testaburger getting into trouble with her parents for threatening to beat Cartman up. File:Ocean_Gem_002.png|Steven Universe getting in trouble with the Crystal Gems for disobeying an order. Shaggy trouble.png|Shaggy and Scooby-Doo getting in trouble with their boss for eating contraband food, which in turn gets them fired from their job at the airport. Bumblebee gets punished.jpg|Bumblebee getting in trouble with Charlie Watson for getting in her house and accidentally destroying her house. Snapshot 63.png|Susan and Mary Test getting in trouble for a month by Hugh for making 100 robot Johnny clones which was all Johnny's fault and getting sent to their room. Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-4814.jpg|Homer Simpson getting in trouble with his wife Marge Simpson for dumping the silo in the lake, which ended up causing Springfield to be domed and all the citizens to turn against them. File:Kyle_gets_punished_by_his_parents_for_talking_about_Mr._Hankey.png|Kyle Broflovski getting in trouble with his parents, who scold him for believing that Mr. Hankey is real. Garfield busted.jpg|Garfield getting trouble with his owner Jon after he accidentally destroys the house. File:Boy! You are Grounded!!.jpg|Bart Simpson gets into trouble with his father, Homer for not watching Maggie and is banned from seeing the new Itchy & Scratchy movie. File:RunawayAngelica-DrewSendsAngelicaToHerRoom.jpg|Angelica Pickles getting in trouble with her father, Drew for wrecking his home office and sending her to her room. Videos Play Poker Like the Schmoes Aqua Teen Hunger Adult Swim|Meatwad, as a collective group of sentient fragments, get in trouble with Carl by playing Texas Hold 'Em using board game money. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts